


献磔

by Beheritoo



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beheritoo/pseuds/Beheritoo
Summary: Warnings：R-18G/Mob弦一郎/双性/有人兽一个被送去仙乡学艺的弦一郎





	献磔

献磔

 

注连绳落下的訇鸣声停止了，巴的目光跨过朱桥，停留在一片苍色峭壁之上。崖间有棵赤松，顺流而下的河水在其脚边流淌。仙乡中的武士有时难以理解这世间孱弱的生命力，常登着其前往朱桥，松枝受了多年踩踏，已有了扭曲的架势。镇守的僧人面覆般若手握佛珠，俨然一位冷面罗刹，斩断了多少觐见者的去路。  
那是守桥的人有多高大，身后的景致便有多磅礴。  
但巴的目光没有停在升腾起氲氤雾气的断水上，她向更远的地方看去，映起碧蓝天色的湖泊上铺着灰白的桥面。近几年来，湖水长势迅猛，桥身已半浸入水中，木料泡的发白，普通人站上去，怕是会踩碎这朽木。

她步伐轻盈，接近无息一般站到湍流的一侧，便看到桥头男人刀尖上的流光。他穿着暗红色的长衫，与宫内的吹笛贵人有些相似，轻巧又足够凛厉，飞渡浮舟的最后一挥斩过空气，在猎猎之音湖面波动出一道凹陷。巴无法吝惜自己的赞美，眼前的人俨然已经将劲道同淤加美武士的技艺相统一，她的掌声大到足以引得其回首。

巴是来带那位大人的子嗣回苇名城的。

 

你要该回去见一心大人了。  
听到此名，弦一郎的身体轻颤了一下，收刀的手险些未能对准木鞘，重心偏移，桥面立即多出一隙凹陷。他佯装从容地走到巴身旁，宽幅小袖也无法遮住焦黑的双臂，本身白皙的手臂多了数条连指的碳色深壑，为十指连心，这之中又是何等的折磨。

这些都是他想要的吗，巴看到了，不住地想。

 

弦一郎的母亲在他四岁那年死去。刚记事的男孩坐在躺有尸体的房间守了三天三夜，他时不时推着母亲冰冷的身体，饥荒使他舌头颠三倒四地呢喃着。仿佛只要他足够坚定，母亲就只是累得睡了过去。苇名城冬季伊始，盈盈飞雪吹过街市，却也保全了那无魂的骨肉三天三天夜不曾腐烂。第三日傍晚，饥寒交迫的他终于无法忍受钻入了母亲的怀中，那漆黑的长发已经许久没能拢起编织出美丽的造型了。子夜，冥冥之中他睁开眼睛，灰黑的小身影猛然从那和服的下摆间窜出。

——母亲从此只剩下了一张破烂的人皮。

 

巴初次带他来到源之宫时，水还没有涨过木夯，是名副其实的世外桃源。淤加美族的战士第一次见到异族的男性。巡逻的人们无一不笑嘻嘻的踱到他身旁，好奇地打量他。

在这里，他不再是苇名城城主的孙子，不再是贵族，也再无人喊他一声大人。

 

湖心桥面舞剑的女人斜睨着他，这里所有的武士都拥有着异常纤细的脖子，她们的目光交叠着落到这不可多得的生灵身上。

弦一郎亦有异于常人的身体。在他隐匿的男性器官下有两片待放的深色薄唇，也是巴言之凿凿地称他可以习得雷电之力的证明。

但是弦一郎想要从仙乡中得到什么，自然也要用他所拥有的东西来换取什么。

 

进入源之宫的第一夜便有声音细锐的武士抚摸着他的额头教导他。  
我可人的女武士，让我们看看你。族群的首领诱导着他张开双腿。他只穿了吹笛贵人所着的长衫，下身光裸不着寸缕。委派的老师只需拉一拉他的衣摆，便可以一窥究竟。  
当然不是指这里——女人窸悉的笑声在房间中传飘荡起来，而后栓起了他绵软的阴茎。这是连一心都无从知晓的秘密，掩藏在低垂的阴茎下。而如今锁住的男性器官被皮质的腰带紧缚于小腹上，得以使他稚嫩的蕊重见天日。莹白的手指轻柔的抚过他的下体，五个，也许有六位老师，发出惊异的感叹。这触感使他想起湖心的水，流过他红润的花心。随着一片一片的掰开他身下柔嫩的唇，强悍的女武士抓住了他的双腿，使他张的更开，即便没有人的手再去触碰那里，他也无法使其紧闭了。眼前的男人已经开始发颤，他张开嘴发出啊啊的声音，不成语句，不知是身体的爽意还是耻辱心得羞赦。  
——你不要担心，我们要了解你，才能做你的老师。  
弦一郎朦胧中看到自己至亲的人抱着自己，他此时已经长得足够高大，可以拥住他的母亲抱起她瘦弱的身体。有老鼠翕忽从她的两腿间窜出，“母亲”便呼地一声，瘪了下去。

 

如何才能轻巧地行于路上，舞蹈，射击，又或者战斗？武士们总能暴露出她们残忍的本性，面前得男人体态太过沉重，也太过僵硬了。黑檀的刑具一件一件加诸到他身上，他将带着这沉重的历练，补回双腿多年来未能承担过的重量。这檀木是，哪怕是上枷者在水汽飘动的宫殿里腐烂生蛆，它也能维持原状，是受此磨练之人即便下葬逃不开的厄运。  
乌黑的木环拴住他双腕，使他再难拉起身后的长弓，他的头垂得如此低，罪魁祸因是颈间挂上的粗重缧绁，一直连到脚腕。而他的脚踝却难以抬起，只得在地面上一步步磨蹭着前行，腿上的枷锁硬而宽厚，仅仅一天便在脚踝刻出深重的红痕。而无餍的学徒并不在乎，他行了一日才到达朱栏碧砌的塔前，即便是不得不深低下脊梁，如狗一般爬行。

 

从未有人羞辱他，殴打他，强迫他，巴甚至无资格为他所承受的一切感到愤慨。

弦一郎也没有乞求过任何形式的解脱，这一切都是他所需要的，只要是为了苇名，任何异端的能力他都能够学习。连族长养育的白色神犬都能成为他的老师。这些畜生喜好将机灵用于享乐，过早地理解了驾驭的雷足以诱奸这位渴求能力的异域囚徒，引他去无人的楼宇深处。称职的主人自然教育过它们围猎的本领。枷锁使弦一郎像白犬的同类一般躬身前行，不知是否是动物的本能，第一只好奇的兽蹭上去，只消问闻一闻周遭的空气，便可透过衣衫得知他拥有雌兽的销魂物什。它们将他认作了同类，却也是一位无法掌控雷电的雌类，舔了舔他靡红的嘴唇，不知这在狗的视野中这是否有着可怜的意味。  
他的身体因长时临近水塘的樱木，沾染上甘甜的气息，第一条用鼻子顶开弦一郎腹部的狗几乎立马就尝到了甜头。自此之后，群犬便大胆起来。差互的犬牙舔过他的身体。弦一郎三年贫瘠与十五年的玉食打造了一副金刚不坏的躯体，苇名流道场的演习较之于此，从来都是过之而无不及。更有甚者，将一小截红肠般的性器顶入抽搐。有绵软的舌舔着他敏感的下身。神宫内世代相传的雷电之力，由着下体附着到他的脊梁上，使他被这强大地自然之力彻底击垮了。他一面承受电焦黑灼热的流动，一面不住地颤抖，最终身形歪曲，溅起澄澈水波，身体也如同水一般化开了。  
弦一郎感觉自己的意识被抽离，停在头颅上空七尺的位置。刚好是他站立时视野的高度，凝视一直没有离开，要他将同犬交媾的淫靡场景烙在脑子里。他此时的姿态如同一条折了脊梁的狗，指甲受了难以承受能量而迸裂，无法掌控的雷同淡红色的血水又一再地化入水中散开，最终他将面埋入水中，痉挛里只剩下幽微的低吟。  
还有钝痛的啃咬在继续，它们从不缺食物，将这只当作是同雌兽嬉闹的手段。

 

贵人在第二天清晨发现了他，确切地说，是他的身体。弦一郎感觉自身的深处有什么东西一再地被抽离，浮在空中，依稀可见昨日纵横的伤痕。弦一郎抓住贵人的衣袖，发出细细的哼声，他的手臂上永远地留下了深黑的沟壑，如大地干枯的裂痕。他忽然张开嘴唇露出信子般软烂的舌嘶哑地问道——你又能够教给我什么呢？

 

  
弦一郎幼时曾听过苇名城内有传闻，采生折割之人，将孩童置于瓮中五载，后取出，便可长久维持兽形。用药烂其身上肤，便可披以兽皮，沿街乞讨钱财。这样存活下来的孩子定然是生不如死。

而坛中的贵人却悠悠地向他伸出一只枯槁的手，询问其是否有宝鲤之鳞，愿不愿意换取些需要的东西。他在为追求永生而企盼某天能化为鱼王，对此安然而冷静地计划着。  
弦一郎忽然理解到，他是自愿困居营苟于此地。

他看着那暗蓝色的坛子，边缘青苔丛生，临崖而立，罕有人至，破败的楼阁窗扉尽关，早已废弃。旁边朱红的主梁更是断掉半截，溃烂的木材生起苍白的霉斑。源之宫中水雾飘溢，衰败的气息浓厚到能吸进肺里。

不知这一切坛中之人是否通晓。弦一郎不敢由上自下往如坛中，或是告知其时局变动，早已物是人非。他惧怕那其中藏着最深的奈落，只得自我说服，一切都是可以凭借付出获得的。他永远殷切地相信，从坛中伸出手会在某一日如愿扼杀掉鱼王，到了那时候，贵人便会脱离死物般的坛居，它会自崖边跃入水中，蜕变成下一任尊贵的、不死的鲤鱼。

Fin.


End file.
